This invention relates generally to the masking of large articles of manufacture such as motor vehicles, appliances, furniture and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and article for masking motor vehicles and the like for painting, cleaning or finishing. More specifically, the invention relates to a particular configuration of masking bag and to methods for its use.
It is often necessary to selectively mask a portion of a motor vehicle, or an appliance or other large item as a step in its painting or finishing. At times, masking is required if a selected portion of the item needs to be repainted, sanded, etched, cleaned or otherwise processed independently of the remainder. Such processing is necessary to repair damage, or for a specialized finishing such as the application of multi-colored paint finishes, pin striping and the like.
Heretofore, masking of vehicles was often carried out by taping sheets of masking material such as paper or polymeric material onto the vehicles so as to cover specific areas. The application and removal of such masking sheets is difficult and time consuming, and hence adds to manufacturing costs.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that a motor vehicle, or other large article of manufacture can be effectively masked by placing it within a large, polymeric bag having a draw string closure. As will be explained in detail herein below, the bag is drawn about all, or substantially all, of the vehicle, and selectively cut or torn open to allow access to the portion of the vehicle which is to be worked on. The remainder of the bag protects the vehicle from paint over spray, chemicals, mechanical damage or the like.
Use of bags or other flexible coverings for the protection of motor vehicles is known in the art, as is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,535; 1,472,651; 6,059,105; 5,306,347; 5,176,421 and 2,646,097. The prior art has also implemented a number of specific, preformed structures for selectively masking motor vehicles and building structures for painting. These preformed masking structures are specifically configured for particular applications, and are expensive and relatively difficult to use. Such masking structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,877; 5,012,760; 3,032,433 and 2,227,453. However, none of the foregoing shows use of any type of bag enclosure for selectively masking motor vehicles or the like.
As will be explained in detail herein below, the present invention provides a method and article which enables the rapid, low cost and selectable masking of motor vehicles. Methods and apparatus of the present invention are readily adaptable to large scale, automated manufacturing processes. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.
There is disclosed herein a masking bag and method for masking a motor vehicle. The masking bag is made from a polymeric material and has at least one opening at an end. The opening is associated with a drawstring, which may be used to at least partially close the opening. The drawstring is fabricated from polymeric materials, natural fibers, synthetic fibers, elastomeric materials, metals and combinations thereof. The polymeric material comprising the bag is preferably between one and ten mils thick, and may be fabricated from polypropylene. The masking bag is of sufficient size to at least partially enclose the motor vehicle to be masked. The masking bag may further have weakened tear regions for tearing away portions of the bag, or for tearing the bag away from the vehicle entirely.
The method for masking a motor vehicle consists of the steps of providing a masking bag, placing the vehicle into the bag and at least partially closing the opening by tensioning the string. The method may further include the step of cutting an aperture into the bag to selectively expose a portion of the vehicle. In addition, the method may also include the step of taping the perimeter of the aperture to the vehicle inside the bag, so as to protect the covered portion of the vehicle.